


The Weight of the World

by KarryBeta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Karry Challenge, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta
Summary: With Iris' death at the hands of Savitar, Barry turns to the only person he knows powerful enough to stop the God of Speed.





	The Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was a challenge I made for people over on our Facebook page. After reading several, I decided to also do my own version. If anyone is interested in future prompts we plan on doing, please like the page.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Prompt: Savitar has killed Iris and Mon has left Kara's Earth. Barry heads to Earth-38 mourning for his fiancée. But is Kara in any place to help him?
> 
> Full Disclaimer: I did not watch the respective episodes of Supergirl and The Flash for this, so there may be some errors, I apologise in advance. I'm also aware there maybe continuity errors later on in this, as Karry Master generally keeps on top of those and I don't. Also, this didn't quite turn out as expected; I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, so you tell me… Anyway!

It had happened. Half a year of carefully planned and Vibing to the future he had accidented upon, and he hadn't been able to prevent it. Iris was dead, and it seemed the future really was written.

Barry felt numb as he held onto the body of his late fiancée, not hearing the others coming up, and only vaguely aware of Joe West's sobbing over his own. This was so wrong. How could this happen? How could a time remnant get so mad at his originator that he'd go to such lengths to murder his own fiancée? But then again, it had happened to Savitar-Barry; he was just keeping his timeline in place so he was given life.

Which meant Barry had to break it.

"Screw it!" Barry snapped, surprising Cisco, HR, Tracey and the devastated Joe.

"Bar…?" Cisco asked, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder, but he shrugged his friend off as he passed the woman's body onto her father, who was looking between his adopted son and biological daughter in sorrow and confusion.

"He's doing this to keep his timeline matched up, so I make him to defeat him," Barry stated, his mind suddenly clearer than ever. "If I go back and change something dramatically, this won't happen."

"No Barry… Flashpoint," HR pointed out

"I don't care!" Barry snapped – and before any of the others could stop him, he was running, too far away to hear their cries for his name but now Barry needed to concentrate, to think on an event he needed to change. But his mind just went back to Iris, to them in their apartment and the good times he shared with her. He couldn't think of a moment he could alter.

Then something changed. He thought of a powerful woman who could help, someone he should have brought in long before. She could change events, but it would mean pulling her out of an earlier time, how could he do that?

There was a sudden flash of light and Barry's ears popped as he broke a barrier –the dimensional barrier…

…

Kara stood on the spot in the field, looking up at the sky, her mind completely numb.

How had it come to this? She had to choose between the home she had adopted and the man she loved. Of course, she would have chosen to save Earth, to prevent the Daxamites from enslaving the planet, but her heart still ached at the decision.

She didn't want Mon-El to crumble to dust in the same way his mother had.

"Supergirl?" she heard J'onn's voice in her ear but didn't respond, aware that Alex was probably telling her boss to give her some time.

"Unless there's an emergency that only Supergirl can deal with, I'm done," Kara stated, her voice surprising strong as she took the earpiece out of her ear, crushing it with ease in her own palm then throwing it aside in anger.

She looked around herself, wondering what to do now, what she wanted to do now. In all honesty, she wanted to rip this outfit – this  _costume_ – off her person and tear that to shreds. She wanted to be Kara Zor-El, an honest citizen without the weight of the world on her super shoulders – she would give up her powers too if she could… she just wanted to be normal, to not have to send her boyfriend into space.

"Crap…" Kara muttered as she turned on the spot, a realization coming to her. "I could have… oh ao, what have I done?" as the comprehension hit her, there was an unearthly wind behind her and she turned to see a familiar blue portal, as if the multiverse itself had listened to her thoughts. "Too late," Kara muttered sadly as a familiar red streak shot out of the portal and came to a stop a mere foot away from her.

"Kara!" Barry Allen stated, taking a breath as Kara noticed his bloodshot eyes and tearstained face, realizing she must look exactly the same as she finally wiped her own eyes with superspeed – although he likely saw this move. "I need… wait, what's happened?"

"What do you need?" Kara asked, affirmatively, trying to push her own feeling aside.

"Savitar, he killed Iris. I need you to stop it from happening," Barry seemed too focused on his own needs to address Kara's, even if she had to blink at this sentence.

"Savitar…? Wait, Iris is dead?" Kara asked. She had only met Iris one, when Music Meister had sent herself and Barry into a fantasy world – and even though at that time Iris had been a fictional character called Millie, she knew Barry had loved her, even then.

"Not if you can help me. I just need to send you back to a point in the last month or so, maybe you can help stop him earlier and then Iris will be saved and then I can –" Barry rambled.

"Barry, wait, hold on," Kara took a breath, glad of the distraction. "Send me back in time? You're not making sense."

"My powers, I can run into the past, and future. If I can take you with me we can stop Savitar before he kills Iris…" Barry stated, a little annoyed now.

"If you can time travel, go back twenty minutes and save Mon-El," her voice was monotonous as she said this, surprised she hadn't stopped herself, and Barry seemed to suddenly catch his breath, his speedy mind coming into collision with reality.

"Mon's dead?" Barry asked.

"As good as," Kara spat. "Long story, but to stop him from dying I had to send him to space – only I just realized I could have sent him to your Earth instead while I got Lena Luthor to work on a cure to her lead poison device."

"Lead poison device… Lena Luthor?" Barry seemed lost now. "Okay. This is messed up."

Despite her devastation, Kara couldn't help but smirk at this reaction. They'd both suddenly lost loved ones, there was an option to save them, but could they?

"Screw it," Barry stated again, to a raised eyebrow from Kara. "Before today I had to be careful with another Earths timeline, but now… I'll do it. I'll save Mon for you. It might mean explaining myself to you again in a minute, but it's worth it."

"You'll do it?" Kara's face lit up at this.

"Just watch me run," Barry stated, turning from Kara as he sped off, nothing but a yellow blur.

Kara didn't know what to expect. She thought she'd be erased as the new timeline took to affect – should she be excited to see Mon again? – but nothing seemed to happen. After a minute, the yellow streak that was Barry came skidding to a stop again near her, and she turned to him in frustration.

"I… I can't," Barry shook his head, saddened.

"What?!" Kara rounded on her friend.

"I tried. I ran as fast as I could, faster than I've done so before to time travel, but nothing… maybe it's the vibrations…?" but Barry's words were nothing but faint whistling in Kara's ears as her hopes faded once more. She felt a tear trickle down her face again.

"Maybe you're not meant to," Kara muttered, not wanting to say it but saying it anyway.

"I tried to time travel to save Iris, but I world hopped instead," Barry realized this too. "It's time travel… or the speed force stopping me…" If Flashpoint had taught him anything, it was that things happened the way they did for a reason. Kara may have sent Mon to space, to save him, but what if his destiny was up there? Not restricted to Earth. That meant that Iris was destined to die after al, and that felt like a knife to Barry's heart.

"If I go back in your time, to stop this Savitar, you wouldn't have the need to come her to ask me there in the first place, meaning I can't go back in your time to save her anyway. I'm sorry Barry," Kara had to work this one out in her head as she said it. It was paradox going back in time on another world – and downright confusing in her grief.

"I can't save Mon," Barry stated. "And you can't help me save Iris."

"But it would give me great pleasure to rip a murdering ass a new hole, so I'll be happy to come to your Earth and defeat this guy," Kara stated, adding to herself, "and maybe stay there after…"

"Okay," Barry had to smile, not hearing the last bit, but the smile faltered after a moment.

"Barry?" Kara asked, her mind set now, focus forcing her to put her grief over Mon-El aside.

"My future timeline… I need to… oh, this is not going to be pretty," Barry sighed as he realized he had to create Savitar. There was no other way around it – he had to make a time remnant to help him and Kara stop this big bad. He had to complete the circle.

"Barry, what are you on about?" Kara asked, folding her arms and glaring at the Flash now.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get to my Earth," Barry stated. "Remember what we did last time?"

"We both ran, then I tossed you in to the portal," Kara remembered.

"Yes. Only this time, you hold my hand and don't let go," Barry smiled, knowing how this should go.

"Alright then," Kara nodded as Barry began to run, and she followed.

He was fast now – faster than before; although he had had some sort of device on his chest before, enhancing his speed that time. This time though, he had reached that speed without the need of the device. Kara had to push herself hard to keep up with him… and then she saw it, the portal opening in the distance. Barry reached his hand out to her, which she grabbed and together they shot through – she felt electricity pass between their held appendages as they passed though the dimensional barrier.

Then, their surroundings changed as suddenly as the portal that had appeared, passing them from one world to the other.

…

"Let me get this straight," Kara was looking directly at Barry now, "you can make duplicates of yourself, and one of those duplicates will go rogue and become this Savitar guy who killed Iris?"

"It's messed up," Cisco sighed. They were in the Cortex, just Barry, Kara and Cisco now. HR was dealing with Iris's body with Julian, while Tracey had stayed with Joe for comfort – but Barry couldn't think of his foster father or dead fiancée right now.

"I need to make these duplicates to help us stop Savitar and then… well, that part of the timeline remains intact," Barry was determined about this.

"For a man who lost his fiancée barely an hour ago you seem weirdly focused," Cisco pointed out.

"Kara lost her boyfriend and she's okay," Barry pointed out.

"Hey!" Kara snapped, not wanting that information out there. She was dealing with it on her own terms, and like Barry, was focusing on this task at hand before thinking back to who she'd lost.

"Okay then," Cisco stated, giving both superheroes an odd look. "So, we keep the timeline intact. Barry creates Savitar, we dispose of the original Savitar, then we trap the new Savitar in the speed force."

"Once he becomes Savitar," Barry nodded, sharing a look with Kara.

"My head hurts," Kara stated her confusion over that.

"No more time to explain," Cisco stated. "We're down on numbers and running out of time, so run Barry, run," Barry groaned at this overused phrase but pulled down the cowl of his suit anyway and vanished, heading into the pipeline.

"You know, I could get used to this," Kara stated as Cisco moved to the computer to monitor the pipeline. "Is this how you guys always work?"

"Normally we do better, but we're down a few members," Cisco stated as he watched the pipeline.

"Better than the DEO," Kara pulled a face. "How many Barrys can Barry make?" Kara now asked as she watched him run faster than she could even keep up.

"I thought only one at a time but…" a Barry suddenly ran into the Cortex in full Flash outfit – the outfit copied along with the person – followed by another, and another. As Kara and Cisco's mouths opened in shock, the room suddenly had five Barry Allens and a sixth they assumed was the original, arriving last.

"One problem," Kara spoke up as the original Barry moved passed his silent doppelgangers. "If these guys have the same memories as the real Barry Allen… well, you know one of these other yous is going to be Savitar, which means…"

"One of us is destined to be him," the five Barrys stated as one, Kara actually laughing at this.

"So weird," Kara smiled. It felt good to smile.

"And the other four are going to die," Cisco muttered at that.

"So, where's this Savitar?" Kara asked, looking between Cisco and the Barrys.

"He's making himself known," Cisco pulled up live feed of just outside the city. It seemed Killer Frost, who was still on Savitar's side despite Iris's death, was causing havoc and Savitar was running circles, waiting. Taunting.

"Time to make destiny," Cisco sighed, opening a portal for the group.

What happened next, no one could have predicted – save for Savitar himself.

Six Flashes, one Supergirl and one Vibe were more than a match for Savitar and Killer Frost. But it took one of Barry's time remnants phasing into the suit and knocking the evil doppelganger out for them to get the upper hand – and find out who was destined to be the man they were defeating as the suit exploded, severely injuring the doppelganger as Kara and Cisco battled Killer Frost – Kara having given the first few blows to Savitar – and the remaining Barrys went against Savitar without his suit.

It was a surprise deflect from Killer Frost that encased Savitar in ice and a vibrating punch from Barry himself shattered his doppelganger into a thousand pieces.

Then, Kara knocked Killer Frost unconscious.

"It's done," Barry panted. Alone now as they were surrounded by the bodies of his doubles – only one was breathing, and he was severely burnt from the explosion. Barry couldn't help but feel an immense prejudice toward him on instant view. The wounds were fresh, but the scars were familiar.

"What do we do with them…?" Kara asked, looking at the bodies of the other four doppelgängers, but Barry held out his hand, sensing a change in the air as another portal opened. All three jumped back as a black figure swooped down on the bodies, picking them up individually and taking them back into the portal it had come from.

"Friend of yours?" Kara asked, taking a breath as Cisco now opened a portal of his own.

"What do we do with him…?" Cisco asked, pointing at the unconscious, burnt doppelgänger that Black Flash hadn't claimed.

"STAR Labs," Barry stated dismissively, and Cisco nodded, opening a portal and picking up the copy of his friend, taking him through the portal and returning a moment later. "I'll put Caitlin into a cell before she wakes," he muttered as he grabbed Caitlin, taking her back to STAR Labs too, and leaving Kara alone with Barry.

"Eventful day, huh?" Kara stated.

"I need to thank you," Barry turned to his friend at this. "You put your own horrors aside to help me. I really wish I could save Mon."

"And I want to save Iris," Kara admitted, sadly now. "But… I did like working with you again."

"Same here, Danvers," Barry smiled. It felt good to smile.

There was one positive thing for Barry about the events of Iris's death playing out as they did: On this side of it, Barry was free of the stress and strain of trying to prevent it. Now he had to deal with Joe, funeral arrangements and whatever came next.

…

Cisco was standing outside of the cell Killer Frost was in. She was still unconscious and was looking more like Caitlin Snow than Killer Frost now. He wondered if this knock to the head would help clear the meta side of her, sort chaos into order. He needed his friend back, he needed Caitlin by his side.

That was when an alert went off on his phone – he expected it to be Julian, who was in the medical wing treating the Barry's doppelgängers injuries now but was surprised to find it was an alert to something happening in the Gideon Room.

With one final look at Caitlin, he moved, not even bothering to find Barry or Kara as the Gideon Room was closer than the Cortex anyway.

Opening the door, he was cautious, wondering if he'd find Eobard Thawne in here again or something just as sinister, but was surprised to find… nothing.

"Stupid…" Cisco muttered, looking back at his phone. "Gideon?" he decided to ask, curious.

"Cisco Ramon," the holographic head and robotic voice of Gideon suddenly spluttered to life and Cisco had to pause at this.

"Okay… so what's wrong?" Cisco tried. He'd been alerted for a reason.

"Please restate your question," Gideon stated. Cisco sighed in exasperation.

"I got alerted to something happening in here, but clearly nothing has so what's with the alert?" Cisco tried.

"There has been a timeline deviation," Gideon responded.

"A what?" Cisco tried.

"A change in the timeline. Dramatic enough to affect the future I come from," Gideon countered.

"Okay… so we'll find a way to contact Sara and the Legends. How does this affect us?" Cisco asked.

"See for yourself," the holographic head of Gideon vanished, to be replaced by a newspaper article – a somewhat familiar one. It took Cisco a minute to realize what exactly was different. This wasn't written by Iris West-Allen.

"I don't…?" Cisco stated, but another article appeared.

"Flash Returns, by Kara A… oh, Kara Allen," Cisco read checking the date. "One year. Barry was gone for just one year?"

"The Flash was still missing when Eobard took my software back to this time," Gideon explained. "Now it is like he never left."

"Oh…" Cisco stated, eyes wide. "I think we better keep this to ourselves for a while."

-One Year Later-

A lot had happened in a year. Joe had left the police force, sold his house and moved away; Caitlin had been saved from Killer Frost, to a comforting degree; Cisco had got into a very serious relationship with a world hopper like himself; Barry's burnt doppelgänger had gone soul-searching, with all of the team awaiting his eventual return as Savitar; and Kara Danvers had moved to Earth 1.

It had been a difficult decision, leaving her Earth, her cousin, and her adopted family. But everything back on her home Earth was tainted by the memory of Mon-El, the sacrifice had had made. Winn had tracked the pod for a good few days before it vanished out of reach of their satellites, and after that… well, the hero life on Earth 38 lost its appeal to Kara. That, and all Kara could think about when not lost in grief over Mon-El was Barry Allen.

It helped that Cisco had developed a special communication device between her original Earth and this once she had made the decision to move; mainly so Alex could contact her when needed and she could head over if Supergirl was desperately needed, but in all honesty, she hadn't been Supergirl on that world in months. She was no longer needed.

But that didn't bother her or Barry today as they had something special to announce.

She had moved in with Barry two months ago, and Barry had popped the question just over 24 hours earlier. Caitlin had wanted the party for them, so had arranged to bring Alex over to the Allen/Danvers apartment. Celebrations were well on the way when the doorbell rang in earnest.

It was Barry who opened the door.

"I'm sorry," the girl he answered it to looked familiar. She was blonde, thin and in her twenties, and Barry had to pause as he frowned at her.

"Didn't I meet you a CC Jitters last month?" Barry now asked, shocked as the girl pushed past him.

"Yeah, and I delivered some items to you the other day," the girl pointed at Cisco who raised a confused eyebrow at this.

"Who are you and why did you barge into our home?" Kara now asked, moving forward. The girl winced at this.

"Yeah, okay. My name is Nora – Nora Astra Allen – and I'm your daughter," she turned between Kara and Barry now. "And I think I made a huge mistake…"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help but add in a twist to the season 5 opener of Flash with this; obviously with added Kara. I hope you liked, even if it wasn't how I originally intended it.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or a Kudos if you liked.
> 
> Karry Beta out!


End file.
